Giving In to the Inevitable
by MajesticFluff
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually. A KakaSaku fanfic where a drunk Sakura ends up at Kakashi's place and one thing leads to another.


**Here is a little KakaSaku one-shot I decided to write.**

**Warning: Contains a lemon, though there is no "dirty" words said, it's more like the thought process during with some detail. Also there is cussing. I'm rating it M just to be safe though. Dark themes and stuff like that. Let's just say the entire one-shot is adult themed, alright?**

**Inspiration for this fic: Trade Mistakes by Panic! At the Disco. **

* * *

"_I may never sleep tonight,  
As long as you're still burning bright.  
If I could trade mistakes for sheep,  
Count me away before you sleep.  
I'll stay awake till I trade my mistakes  
Or they fade away_

_So, let me save you_  
_hold this rope and ill pull you in_  
_Cause I am an anchor_  
_save her or Feel it sinking in_  
_Let me save you, hold this rope_  
_I am an anchor, sinking her"_

* * *

The night started as a blur; Sakura went out drinking with Ino like they usually did when they ended up having to take a week off at the same time. It didn't happen often, so when they did get together and drink, hell was to be had.

It started out with just the two of them. They bought a bottle of sake to share and went out to the old trail by the hokage monument. The trail led from the ground to inside the stone heads. By the time they reached the small waterfall inside one of the heads, the bottle was empty.

Usually the two young medics would share stories of missions or difficult patients, on occasion Ino would attempt to set Sakura up on a blind date with some cute infatuated Chunin; which Sakura would always turn down. To Sakura's dismay, tonight was one of those nights.

"I already said no pig, can't you just drop it."

"Come on forehead, just give this guy a chance."

"I'd rather die alone."

"Harsh."

"Well, the date would be a waste of my time."

"You don't even know the guy."

"And I don't plan on changing that."

"He really likes you."

"Don't they all?"

"Cocky much?"

"Well, it's true."

"Forehead please-"

Sakura cuts Ino off with a raise of her hand, "End of discussion pig."

"You're such a party pooper. Really when was the last time you even got laid?"

"Could you just drop it?"

"You know, come to think of it you never even told me if you're still a virgin or not."

"And I don't plan on sharing my sex life with you anytime soon."

"Please Sakura, I'm curious."

Sakura pursed her lips together, it was rare to hear Ino call her by her name instead of forehead; And damn it all, it worked every time.

She sighed, running her hands through her pink locks she finally replies, "Fine."

Ino squeals with delight, "Alright, spill."

"You have to promise to keep this to yourself."

"Of course I will."

"I mean it pig" Sakura glares at her blonde haired friend.

Ino waves a dismissive hand in front of her face, "I get it already, I'll keep my lips sealed. Just spill it already."

Sakura sighs, looking away in slight embarrassment, "Okay, it was after the war and the village was rebuilt finally. Sasuke and I had this sort of silent acknowledgment that neither had anywhere close to the same feelings for one another anymore and we felt a strict teammate bond between us. So, even though I sort of saw this coming all along, I was still upset about it. I felt I needed to prove not only to myself but to everyone else as well that I had moved on, that's when I started to date Naruto. I already told you this once, that he seemed the most logical choice for a partner. At first it was great, we were actually pretty happy. However, after the first two months when we started to get more physical it started to feel awkward. It just didn't feel _right. _So I tried to force myself to feel a physical attraction to him. I thought maybe it was just nerves so I kind of just jumped him one night after a date he took me on. It felt _off _and it was rushed and clumsy. I tried to ignore it but finally he mentioned it, after an extremely long and exhausting talk we decided that we worked better as friends and that's how we broke up."

Ino tries not to laugh but can't help but to let it slip. Sakura glares at her and shoves her playfully.

"What the hell is so funny about that?"

"Sorry, I accidentally imagined you and Naruto failing at having sex and it was funny to me."

Sakura glares at her, "It is not funny at all, it was terrible."

Ino laughs harder, "Whatever, anyways, since then who else have you been with?"

"No one." Sakura says quietly.

"Seriously!" Ino yells.

"Will you shut up? I'm too busy for that stuff anyways."

"Sakura..."

"What?" Sakura growls out.

"I think; you need to get laid tonight."

"No." Sakura snapped not even a second after the last word.

"Come on! It'll get rid of some of that tension you've been building up. It doesn't have to mean anything, just pick someone and go for it."

"I don't do one night stands."

"Well, tonight you do. No more arguing, it's happening."

"Pig I said no!"

"Too bad." Ino grabs her by the upper arm and pulls her along with her.

Twenty minutes later they're at the corner pub that most of the Chunin and Jounin go to drink away their troubles and bad memories. Sakura had been burning a hole into the back of Ino's head the entire time, while also trying not to focus on the imaginary spinning of the world caused by her half of the sake.

"Ino, there is no one in her I'd even think of sleeping with." Sakura grounds out, still glaring at her friend.

"Genma." Ino states more than asks; Sakura answers with a solid 'no' anyways.

"He's the best option out of everyone in here. Easy and no strings attached, it's happening. Go flirt." Ino finishes with a shove into Sakura's back and a sly wave goodbye before she disappears out the door.

Sakura gales at the now closed door thinking maybe Ino could at least sense how much she hated her right now. Though, she actually secretly agreed with her best friend. She was seriously feeling sexually frustrated lately and 'helping herself' was no longer do the trick. It was getting so bad lately she had even been checking out Kakashi yesterday during training. She mentally slapped herself for that one. Besides Ino, Kakashi had become her best friend as of late.

Once Kakashi finally got it through his thick head that Sakura was no longer some little girl who needed protection, they slowly but surely grew into a quite comfortable friendship. She'd come over once a week and check up on him, occasionally bringing food over as her way of forcing him to eat healthier, he'd been lacking since the war ended. Sometimes she brought over Sai, Sasuke and Naruto and they'd all talk and play cards, she even got him to stop reading his damned Icha Icha a few times and pay attention to the game.

When he got back from missions, he's come see her to fix up his minor injuries and to let her know he was still alive. He no longer put up a bug fight over her making him go to the hospital if she thought his injuries were bad enough. He agreed to keeping up in his physical and mental checkups so long as Sakura was the medic to do it. They'd fallen into a comfortable routine and Sakura was sure that drooling over the man would ruin it or in the very least make things incredibly awkward. So when she caught herself ogling his bare chest while he attempted to dry his soaking shirts she knew she was getting into dangerous territory.

If she were to be honest with herself; things like this happened a lot more often than she'd like to admit. Times when he was doing push-ups or pull ups and she couldn't remove her gaze from his biceps. Or when he ran in front of her during missions and she'd have to force herself to remove her stare away from his behind. The one thing she could never get used to was when he didn't wear his mask around her. She had finally seen his bare face once when it torn into shreds by an enemy and she had to heal a rather deep neck wound. Since then he slowly stopped wearing it when it was just the two of them.

When times like this happened Sakura had to remind herself of all the bad qualities of him in order to keep her mind from wandering into the 'how can one person be that gorgeous' territory. Sure, his skin was scarred, far from the flawless smooth skin that boys like Sasuke had. However, Kakashi's face was masculine and had a story behind it. Not only the small lines caused from aging, signifying that he has lived longer and gone through harder times; but scars from battles, some from shaving. More often than not he would let his facial hair grow allowing Sakura to sometimes see stubble, though most of the time he had a smooth face. And he had one dimple on his right cheek; it was small and at first glance you wouldn't notice it but when look closer while he smiles there is no doubt that it is there.

Speaking of his smile, it was crooked and usually he showed it when he was teasing her or fake mocking her during training; but when he gave her a genuine smile out of sheer joy, she would be lying if she said it didn't make her heart melt.

Kakashi had opened up to her and told her of his past and of his family while she told him almost all of her thoughts and struggles. They were always there for one another and he had become the one person she allowed herself to cry in front of. She would go to him when she lost a patient and he'd come to her on nights he just couldn't handle being alone. Rarely did they ever actually speak of what was bugging them; but it was apparent that both of them knew what the other was thinking and they were there for each other by offering a distraction.

Sakura knew that Kakashi was probably closer to her than he should be, and that there was a thin line keeping them from turning into so much more than friends. Sakura also knew that crossing that line could end up a terrible mistake. It was a big chance to take that would come with its share of positives and negatives. The question being, would the positives out-way the negatives or would it ruin the perfect friendship that they had recently established? She just wasn't sure she was willing to find out, also she had no way of knowing his opinion of it and no way of asking without crossing that line. So it stayed an unspoken possibility that they were both aware of and would have to be careful of not pushing.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to order a drink?" Sakura hears a familiar voice ask from beside her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Genma." Sakura ignores the question. Making her way towards the bar, she sits on the bar stool besides him and orders a glass of whiskey.

"I didn't take you for a hard drinker." Genma chuckles.

"Bet you also didn't take me as a drunk, but here I am, half a bottle of sake later, ordering a whiskey." Sakura grins at him before paying for the drink. She spins the stool sideways and faces Genma.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you're full of surprises tonight." He quickly checks Sakura out, observing the simple outfit she wore tonight; black shorts that ended mid-upper thigh and a red tank-top with a black jacket over it, her head band in its usual place atop her pink hair.

Sakura would have dressed up a bit more if she knew she would end up here tonight, but she didn't since she thought she was only going to be going on a casual drinking adventure with Ino. Deciding to ignore the slight irritation from the more than obvious lustful look in Genma's stare, Sakura sets her elbow on the counter top and leans her head into the palm of her hand.

"So Genma, what would be your plans for this evening?" Taking another rather large swig of her drink she eyes Genma's frame. He wasn't the best looking man in the village but he was up there she concluded. He was sort of boyish looking; she would have been really into him a few years ago if her thoughts weren't constantly on Sasuke.

"Drinking, maybe hitting on some girls, probably will get reject then go home and sleep. The usual." He smiles and shrugs.

"At least you're honest, you have that kind of night often?"

"Despite what you may have heard, I don't get lucky that often. It's once in a blue moon that I actually get lucky."

"Well, maybe that blue moon is tonight." Sakura says softly, her tone slightly lower than before as she leans in a bit closer to him.

Genma eyes her carefully and sighs, "Damn Sakura, I really wish you weren't saying that drunk."

Sakura knits her eyebrows together and glares at him, sitting up straighter, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, even though I'd absolutely love to take you back to my place and ravish you until morning, I don't take advantage of drunken girls."

Sakura scrunches up her nose at the word 'ravish' before turning away in a huff, "Your loss."

Sakura gets up and starts to walk towards a different guy at the bar, now apparently determined to have a one-night stand tonight. Thinking of Kakashi got her even more anxious and frustrated, she needed to get rid of these feelings before they end up coming back to bite her in the ass.

She growls in frustration when her ankle rolls and she almost falls on her ass before Genma catches her by her upper arm. She glares at him but he gives her a blank look before standing up and forcing her arm over his shoulder, which was slightly awkward feeling due to the difference in height.

"I'd take you home if I weren't afraid you'd just leave and come back here right after I get out of sight, so I'm taking you to Kakashi's."

"No!" Sakura says a bit too quickly which causes Genma to raise an eyebrow at her in question. However, he quickly shrugs it off and starts forcing her out the door with him.

"No arguing, you're in no condition to make intelligent decisions."

Sakura only grumbles and lets him walk her down the village streets. When it starts raining, Genma picks her up and makes her get on his back so he can run the rest of the way.

Once at Kakashi's Genma impatiently starts to pound on his door, getting annoyed at having to stand in the pouring rain. Kakashi opens the door and glares at his friend who was carrying his former student on his back. Sakura lazily waves at Kakashi with a sly smirk on her lips, while Genma just frowns before finally talking the moment Kakashi raises an eyebrow at the pair.

"She's drunk off her ass and tried sleeping with me of all people, so I figured it'd be safer to bring her here instead of her house." Genma explains, slipping the pink haired girl off his back. Sakura shakily walks into Kakashi's apartment, muttering to herself as the pushes her way past him and starts to take her boots off.

"I'm surprised you turned her down." Kakashi chuckles, "Seeing how you've been after her for what, two years now?"

"That stings Kakashi, you know I have better morals than that."

Kakashi only smiles in response, "Well, thanks for bringing her here. I'll take it from here."

Genma nods and quickly takes off wanting to get out of the rain. Kakashi turns and observes the girl that decided to sprawl out on his floor, her boots half off, her hands raised above her head causing part of her stomach to be exposed. Kakashi traces her smooth skin with his eyes before kneeling down and pulling her boots off the rest of the way. He thinks how lucky she is he wasn't drunk and only buzzed. He himself had been drinking just seconds prior to the annoying pounding at his front door. If he had drunk anymore he wasn't sure if he'd be able to help her out of her drunken state, seeing how he would have been deep in his own.

"Thanks, I kind of gave up." Sakura giggles and squirms away as he tickles the bottom of her feet in reply.

"Ass." She mutters before sitting up and looking down at herself, "Ugh, I'm soaking wet."

"Yes that you are." Kakashi says; Sakura sticks her tongue out in response as he helps her to her feet.

"Go take a shower, I'll lend you some sweat pants and a t-shirt."

"Thanks, I will." Sakura says. She grabs a towel out of a small cabinet outside of the bathroom before making her way into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Sakura sings in the shower Kakashi discovers. He smirks behind his book as he listens, concluding that it's a good thing she decided to be a ninja and not a singer, though he'd never say that to her face. He finds it slightly adorable none the less as she completely butchers commonly known lullabies.

He finds himself humming along, not knowing when he stopped reading once he realizes that he was staring at the same paragraph the entire time. Sighing he stands and makes his way to the kitchen, pulling out things that he knew sobered up the young woman currently occupying his shower. This wasn't the first time Sakura came and slept on his couch due to being drunk, though usually it was Naruto or Sai bringing her here, not Genma. Kakashi frowns while making eggs and toast, thinking how ridiculous he was being; yet still not being able to shake the feeling of dare he say jealousy at the information that Sakura had tried sleeping with Genma. Jealous and slightly over protective. While he knew that Genma hadn't done anything with Sakura, he still found himself wanting to scare him into staying away from her. He also found himself wanting to lecture Sakura about drunkenly hitting on men in bars.

Kakashi sighs, annoyed at himself. After pouring a small cup of orange juice and setting the plate with the finished eggs on his small dining table he goes and grabs the toast. When he hears the shower turn off he decides to skip buttering it, figuring the butter would just upset her stomach anyways; he sets the toast on the plate then sits and waits for Sakura to come out.

When Sakura walks out of the steamy bathroom she takes in a deep breath and smiles at Kakashi. She sits in front of the plate and picks up the toasts, "You take such good care of me."

"You're welcome." Kakashi replies, pulling out his usual orange book he waits for Sakura to finish her food.

After a few minutes of silence passes Sakura sets down her now empty cup and lets out a sound of relief, "Starting to feel sober already." She concludes.

"Good to hear, want to sleep now?"

"No, the longer I can avoid the hang over the better. Join me in the living room?" She asks, standing up and walking into said room. Kakashi follows and watches as Sakura sits down, stretches, then looks at him, smiles sweetly and pats the couch cushion next to her.

Snapping his book shut he sits beside her and gives her his 'so-what-now' look. Sakura grabs the closed book from his hands and sits on it, "Let's play a card game" she says, pointing to the worn out cards lying on the small table between the couch and the TV.

"You had to steal my book for this why?"

"Or else you'd have totally ignored me and read instead."

"True." He confirms, making her roll her eyes.

"Alright, I'll play a few games with you, but can you please not sit on my book? You might bend a corner."

"Okay can do." She says, getting off the couch and tucking the book snuggly under the cushion she was just sitting on before joining Kakashi on the floor, sitting with her legs crossed.

"Really, you're too much." Kakashi says looking at the cushion that had his book under it.

Sakura waves a hand in his line of sight, "Absurd, I'm just enough. Let's play Hanafuda."

"Sounds good." Kakashi says and starts dealing out cards between them after laying a stock of eight facing up cards on the table. Observing the eight cards in the middle, Kakashi picks up a card that matches one of the cards in his hand. Sakura looks at the seven cards left and sighs after picking up a card from the stack of cards next to the eight cards in the middle she points at Kakashi to take his next turn for there were no matching cards in her hand.

They play the game longer than they expected, the first two times Kakashi won, then Sakura won the third time, then Kakashi won three more. Sakura won the last hand and now they were on what they decided to be there last. Kakashi picks up the last card left over from the original eight before innocently smiling up at Sakua, "I believe this leaves me with 800 points, and you have 500, meaning I win."

"You must have cheated." Sakura glares at Kakashi, attempting to make his head explode with her stare.

"Awe, come on now Sakura-Chan, no one likes a poor sport."

She crosses her arms, turns her nose up and huffs, "I'm not a poor sport you're just a cheater."

"Now now, I played fair and square. Not my fault you suck at this game."

"Jerk, do you get your kicks off by insulting me or something?"

Kakashi gasps in mock offence, "Why I never."

Sakura rolls her eyes in annoyance, "Right, well I guess I'll sleep now then, don't want to sit here and get insulted any further."

"Awe come on Sakura, I can't be _that _bad."

"Believe me, you are."

Kakashi goes to stand but is quickly stopped by Sakura clinging to his arm at the sound of a particularly loud crackle of thunder, soon after a flash of lightning lights up the dim living room. Kakashi raises looks at her with a questioning look, which she sheepishly smiles back at him in response. He attempts to stand again be can't as another roar of thunder sounds throughout the sky causing Sakura to squeal and bury her face in between his side and his bicep.

This causes him to chuckle, he pats her head comfortingly, "Are you afraid of thunder Sakura?"

She simply glares at him. She goes to let go of his arm but harshly grips it as more thunder shakes the skies. Kakashi sighs and then leans his back against the couch, pulling Sakura closer until she is basically sitting his lap, curled against his chest.

"I'll stay." Is all he says and she nods in agreement.

"Thanks."

Sakura sighs in contentment as she leans her head against Kakashi's chest which was just barely covered by the thin material of his undershirt. She smiles and closes her eyes as she listens to his heartbeat, allowing the sound to drown out the sound of the thunder. Unknowingly her hands made their way to behind Kakashi's back and she subconsciously started to trace small circles against his spine.

Kakashi lets his eyes slid shut, it wasn't until his vision turned black that he realized how buzzed he still was as he feels the room softly start to spin. He sighs once he notices Sakura making circles on his back; he should pull away and make her sleep but damn did holding her like this feel good. Kakashi allows his hands to slowly wrap around her small figure and pull her a little closer.

He hears her hum happily as he starts to lightly run his fingers up and down her bare arms. He cracks one eye open and curses himself for doing so as he looks down at the girl in his arms. Her cheeks were still flushed from the alcohol and he hadn't noticed until now how extremely baggy his clothes were on her. That was another thing, she was wearing _his _clothes; and she smelt of _his _shampoo and body wash.

He feels himself tighten his grip on her as he leans forward and smells the top of her head. Even with the heavy mask of his soaps he could still smell the faint hint of mint in her hair from her own soaps.

"Kakashi?" Sakura whispers, curiosity dripping in her voice which caused Kakashi to quickly snap his head up away from her hair.

He doesn't reply which causes Sakura to look up into his eyes, the dim light from the light hits her face perfectly causing her eyes to seem extra green; making them sort of shine. His throat goes dry when she sits up slightly, staying in his arms. She reaches towards his face and places a hand on his cheek lightly, hooking just her pointer finger under his mask.

She hesitates, giving him the chance to pull away, when he only leans his face further into her touch she continues to pull his mask down. His breath gets stuck in his throat when she leans in closer stopping only an inch away from his bare lips. She is so close that he can feel her warm breath on and around his lips. He doesn't lean in but he doesn't pull away; leaving it so they stay a simple inch from their lips touching.

In a hushed tone Kakashi questions, "Sakura are you still drunk?"

Sakura shakes her head, "Hardly."

"You should go to bed."

"I really don't want to."

"Sakura." Kakashi's tone is still hushed, a warning tone barely seeping through his obvious desire.

"Kakashi, _please._"

All will power after that simple please is lost and he finds himself slowly leaning closer, one arm pulling her closer by her side, the other sliding under his shirt and up her bare back lightly tracing the skin over her spine.

Their lips meet and the gentleness is quickly lost. Sakura moves so she is straddling his hips while Kakashi slides both hands under the shirt and grabs her hips. He tightens his hold on her while rubbing small circles into each hip bone with his thumbs as he wins their little fight for dominance in the heated kiss. As Kakashi takes control of the kiss, Sakura softly rocks her hips against him causing him to pulls away, his head leaning back slightly and he can't help the quiet growl that escapes his lips. He is amazed that such a small movement can cause such pleasure.

Quickly their clothes are forgotten on the floor and they become a mess of kisses and touches; not being able to get over the feel of their bare skin against the others. Neither can stop thinking about how right it feels and neither can get enough of the other.

Kakashi lays Sakura back against the floor and starts a trail of kisses from the nape of her neck to her collar bone and down further. Sakura rakes her finger nails up his back as she watches him kiss her bare skin. Her mind is fuzzy with pleasure and joy; she can't stop thinking of him. Not just about how great it feels to have him touch her like this, but she lets her mind wander off and she finds herself thinking of the sound of his voice, of his sense of humor, even his cooking. If asked, she would never be able to explain what compelled her to make a move, to cross that line with Kakashi.

She would assume it was due to the immense comfort he was giving her. How just from the sound of his heart her fear of thunder was quickly forgotten and the only thing that consumed her thoughts were memories of him comforting her. Like how after the war had ended and she felt like a failure. She had told him how she wished she could have done more, how she wished she were more skilled. He told her how wonderful of a shinobi she was and that she did everything she could have and it was _enough_ to aid in their victory and that was all that mattered. He comforted her through her realization that she no longer loved Sasuke. He was always there for her when she lost a patient. He was even there for her when she and Naruto broke up. He was always there, no matter what.

She felt Kakashi sweetly kissing her neck before whispering into her ear, "Can I go in?" he asks her in a low throaty tone of voice that was full of emotion with a mixture of lust. It sent chills down her spine and all she could manage was a nod and reassuring squeeze on his back.

He softly bites her ear lobe then kisses down her neck and starts to suck on her collar bone as he slowly slides into her.

Kakashi's stomach twists in a mixture of pleasure from entering her and excitement from the honest and pure sound of pleasure that escapes her lips.

He moves his face over hers in order to look in her eyes. He questions with his eyes if he can move which she in turn simple smiles, wraps her legs around his hips and moves against him. Kakashi leans down and captures her lips with his as he sets a steady rhythm, causing her soft mewls to be muffled.

Sakura tears away from his lips, "Please Kakashi, I need more."

He smirks at her slyly and slows down causing her to tilt her head back, hitting the floor with a soft thud, "Fuck, you are such an ass."

Kakashi softly chuckles and stops when he is fully in and grinds into her in a small circle causing her to scrap his back with her nails. Satisfied with himself he gives into what she wants and starts a faster pace, which in turn made Sakura's breath catch in her throat, muting the moan that tried to escape.

Sakura clings onto him as the minutes pass. For her, in this moment time didn't even exist. She was completely caught up in the sensations Kakashi was causing deep inside her both physically and emotionally.

"Fuck, Ka-kashi." Kakashi hears Sakura's muffled cry into his shoulder once he hits a certain spot. He sets a continuous rhythm making sure to hit that spot every time he slid back in. This quickly caused her moans to get louder until finally he felt her shaking under him, "Kakashi, Kakashi, oh god Kakashi, I love you."

Sakura confessed in her high, all logical reasoning against saying this was completely lost as a flash of white crossed her vision. Her euphoric confession sends Kakashi over the edge as well; he forces himself to pull out and finishes just below her stomach.

He almost falls on top of her but quickly catches himself with his elbows. He can see the panic start to build in Sakura's eyes as she stares into his eyes, "Fuck, Kakashi, I-I—"

Kakashi cuts her off with a soft kiss, he pulls back, still panting he smiles at her gently, "I think… I think I love you too." He admits quietly.

Tears start to fall from the corners of her eyes causing Kakashi to panic, "Shit, did I do something wrong?"

Sakura shakes her head slowly, "No you idiot, I'm just happy."

"Hmm, good." Kakashi places a few chaste kisses on her forehead and the bridge of her nose then nudges her nose with his own, "Sleep in my bed tonight?" He asks.

She nods and smiles as he pulls her to her feet. Kakashi picks her up bridal style and carries her to his bedroom. He sets her on his bed before crawling in behind her and pulling the covers over them.

"Best drunken impulse I've ever had." Sakura hums happily.

"Ah, so you are drunk."

"Mm, buzzed."

Kakashi chuckles "Go to sleep you alcoholic."

Sakura playfully jabs him in the ribs with her elbow, "Goodnight." She cuddles her back against his chest.

Kakashi nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck and gives her a muffled, "G'night."

.-…

Sakura awoke and instantly winced at the pounding headache that attacked her brain the instant the sunlight met her open eyes. She groans angrily as she sits up, she takes in her surrounding and quickly the events from last night come flooding in. She buries her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"How's the hangover?" Sakura hears Kakashi say from the door way, she looks up to see him in a towel, messy wet hair and bare chest. She blushes deeply and looks away.

"Oh, so _now_ you're shy?" Kakashi says amusement clear in his voice.

"Shut up." Sakura mumbles.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please." Sakura sits up and goes too slid out of bed, but stops once she realizes she is very naked under these covers. She looks over and glares at Kakashi who was just standing in the door way, watching and waiting, his stare fixed on her chest; a lazy grin on his lips.

She quickly covers her top as well and glares harder at him, "You're shameless."

"I am, but you love me." Kakashi says, his lazy grin growing wider.

Her anger quickly defuses and she sighs in defeat, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"That I do."

"I love you too, Sakura." Kakashi says his voice more serious this time.

They exchange soft loving smiles before Sakura literally has to _kick _Kakashi out of his own room in order to get dressed in peace.

Neither really knew where this newly established love was headed but both knew how willing they were to fight to keep it.

Both finally felt _right._

* * *

**Awe, what a completely typical cheesy ending (: **

**Sorry, but not sorry. **

**This has to be my favorite KakaSaku fic I have ever written! Ah, I am a proud lil' pervert. **

**Review if you please, I know I'll be completely ecstatic if you do *hint hint, wink wink.* **


End file.
